Sentimientos traicioneros
by Neith15
Summary: ¿Los RowdyRuffBoys, los nuevos heroés de la ciudad? Las PPGZ olvidadas, gracias a los RRB. Ellas hicieron su propia vida y eso les enfadará de sobremanera a ellos. Lágrimas, gritos, ira, conmoción, angustia y mucho amor. ¿Quién diría que la vida de los chicos cambiara drásticamente por una nueva noticia? Ellas estarán de regreso y más fuertes que nunca.- Te odio. -CANCELADO-
1. Azul cobalto contra azul celeste

_**Azul cobalto contra azul celeste**_

Golpeó con toda su fuerza al obstáculo que tenía enfrente, siempre le emocionaban los entrenamientos porque podía relajarse o incluso descargar todo su energía. Recordó a una persona y con toda su fuerza volvió a pegarle a su oponente ficticio. La odiaba a muerte y nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y regresó a su tarea anterior, golpe tras golpe y aún sentía la necesidad de desquitarse.

\- Listo Butch - dijo el hombre a través del cristal -. Es todo por hoy.

Frunció el ceño levemente frustrado y salió de la cabina de entrenamiento. El profesor Utonium le extendió una botella de agua y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Ese hombre prácticamente lo veía como un padre, lo había ayudado a salir de las calles, le había dado un refugio y un lugar al que llamar hogar.

\- La próxima semana celebraremos que cumplirán veintiún años - dijo el científico llamando su atención -. ¿Qué quieren de regalo?

El chico soltó un risa nasal sin ser burlona y lo volteó a ver divertido.

\- ¿No cree que ya estamos grandes para fiestas y regalos? - dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Bebió todo el líquido de la botella y vio de reojo al hombre que sonrió abiertamente.

\- Perfecto, no tendré que gastar este año - respondió divertido Utonium -. No sabes que feliz me hace saber que no quieren nada.

\- Tacaño - soltó en broma el joven -. Bueno, hasta mañana profesor, iré a descansar.

Salió del cuarto y literalmente voló a su habitación, se quitó la ropa mojada de sudor y quedó en boxer frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Se miró el rostro con el ceño fruncido y maldijo ser casi idéntico a ella. Se metió a la ducha y relajó sus músculos con el agua caliente. Después de veinte minutos salió con una sola toalla cubriendo de sus caderas hasta los muslos, se dejó caer en la cama y observó el techo como si fuera el objeto más interesante y sorprendente de la tierra.

\- Mereces estar muerta.

Y sonrió con malicia pero sus ojos reflejaban traición. Cerró los párpados y quedó profundamente dormido pensando en la causante de todos sus más grandes temores y más grandes atrocidades.

* * *

Gruñó enojado por la noticia. Odiaba las fiestas de gala a nombre suyo, y para rematar su enojo, se separarían. Boomer iría a representarlos en el lanzamiento de un nuevo videojuego acerca de ellos, Butch iría a la inauguración de un restaurante y él tenía que ir a una conferencia de prensa y a una entrevista junto al Alcalde. Suspiró frustrado y cerró los ojos cansado, ya comenzaba a odiar la vida de un héroe reconocido y sin identidad secreta. Un recuerdo de ella llevando todos los asuntos muy bien lo hizo fruncir más el ceño, él era mucho mejor que ella, de qué se quejaba.

\- ¿Entendieron lo qué tienen que hacer? - preguntó el profesor Utonium.

Los tres asintieron como niños pequeños. Inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar y se encerró en su cuarto. Se dejó caer sobre la cama cansado, sintió que de alguna manera alguien le robaba su joven energía y rió burlonamente de sus absurdos pensamientos. Abrió el mueble que estaba a lado de la cama y de este sacó un listón rojo, aspiró su aroma y sonrió con ironía.

\- No sabes que reconfortante fue destruirte completamente - dijo al aire, como si quisiera que le llegara el mensaje a la persona -, tal vez hubiéramos llegado a ser algo de no ser porque me abandonaste.

Apretó el objeto con fuerza recordando lo que había sucedido ese día. A pesar de los cinco años que habían pasado seguía doliéndole internamente su partida, aunque no lo admitiera frente a sus hermanos. Guardó de nuevo el objetó y sonrió con amargura.

\- Eres una tonta, si me hubieras elegido, tal vez ahora estaríamos juntos - volvió a hablar solo.

_\- El "hubiera" no existe - _escuchó una voz muy cerca de él.

Sonrió.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco.

\- _Si - _secundó la misma voz.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y tomó una siesta. Necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Sonrió falsamente hacia todas las cámaras fotográficas del lugar, ya era costumbre así que no le fue difícil fingir amabilidad. Estrechó la mano del programador de juegos y todos aplaudieron. Posó desde varios ángulos promocionando el juego y lo entrevistaron como nunca.

Media hora después, agradeció haber logrado escapar del lugar, se sentó en una banca del parque más lejano a las afueras de la ciudad y suspiró cansado. Odiaba ser famoso ahora. Pasó sus dedos entre sus rubios y suaves cabellos, alborotándolos. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y admiró el cielo estrellado que la noche mostraba ante él. Se sintió vacío, antes, aproximadamente tres años atrás, había estado en una situación familiar junto a ella, frunció el ceño al recordarla. Se supone que la había olvidado.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse pero ni se inmutó, tal vez si mostraba el rostro se lanzarían contra él para pedirle una fotografía o un autógrafo. Escuchó las risitas de un niño seguidos de una mujer con una risa levemente familiar. Le dio curiosidad mirar y grande fue la sorpresa al verla frente a él, con un niño no mayor a cuatro años corriendo hacia ella con un leve tambaleo. El niño era rubio, y mientras corría gritaba con su tierna voz que le hizo sonreír inconscientemente. La mujer rubia lo levantó y lo cargó en sus brazos, hizo un gesto de despedida hacia el otro lado del parque junto con el niño y por casualidad volteó a ver a un hombre de cabello entre rubio y castaño, delgado y de cuerpo corpulento. Se despidió de los dos rubios y se fue del lugar.

No despegó la mirada de la chica, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el lugar ni que estaba casi en frente de ella y eso de alguna manera le molestó e indignó.

Observó al niño querer bajarse de sus brazos y ella se lo permitió. Con mucho cuidado lo dejó en el suelo e inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia él, era muy pequeño de ojos azul cobalto y el cabello despeinado, le pareció de alguna manera tierno.

\- Makoto no corras mi amor, te puedes caer - la mujer rubia elevó la voz.

El niño se giró hacia ella y al parecer sonrió pues ella lo hizo.

\- ¡Mamá!

Esa palabra le hizo abrir los ojos exageradamente.

¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Le dijo mamá? El pequeño, ahora identificado como Makoto, corrió de nuevo en dirección a él. Solamente hasta que vio tropezar al infante, reaccionó. Con su super velocidad corrió hacia el niño y evitó su caída. La mujer dejó caer su bolso y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

\- Tú... - fue lo único que pudo articular.

Se vieron a los ojos, azul cobalto contra azul celeste. Era algo porque sorprenderse, el destino podía ser caprichoso.

* * *

**Este ha sido el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan entendido.**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Se despide amistosamente de ustedes, su escritora Neith15.**


	2. Hijo

_**Hijo**_

Sonrió hipócritamente ante todos los flashes que capturaban el momento de la conferencia de prensa acerca de la seguridad en Tokio. Saludó, sonrió y guiñó el ojo coquetamente para seguir con la misma mentira de todos los días. De algo estaba seguro y era que toda esa gente que se encontraba frente a él, no sabían lo que realmente sucedió años atrás.

\- ¿Alcalde, qué relación tiene con Brick Utonium? - preguntó un reportero.

\- Por supuesto que es como el hijo que nunca tuve, al igual que mis otros dos muchachos Butch y Boomer Utonium.

\- Brick, ¿alguna novia de la que quieras hablar? - indagó otro personaje.

Y esa pregunta fue suficiente para irritarlo hasta el punto de apretar fuertemente los puños, acción que no pasó por desapercibida del Alcalde. El hombre canoso le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo y negó con la cabeza para que silenciara.

\- Mi hijo por el momento no ha pensado en eso, en estos momentos lo primordial es la seguridad de los habitantes de Tokio.

\- Pero ya es momento de que comiencen a pensar en su futuro, el índice de delincuencia en la ciudad a disminuido considerablemente. Muchos creemos que ya es momento de agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros los ciudadanos y queremos que los héroes de la ciudad decidan seguir con sus propias vidas - argumentó el primer reportero.

Brick sonrió divertido, aunque por dentro la ira lo consumía vivo. Hablaban de agradecer y seguir con una vida, cuando años atrás los habían marginado por ser quienes eran.

\- No se preocupe por eso señor, aún no ha llegado la indicada - contestó serenamente el líder de los RRBZ.

Muchos soltaron expresiones de sorpresa y otros murmuraron la respuesta. Él simplemente decidió levantarse y despedirse con un saludo de mano para luego salir volando del lugar como ya era costumbre cuando daba por terminada la sesión de preguntas. Y todos los del mundo del espectáculo lo sabían así que poco a poco se fueron retirando del lugar. El Alcalde no perdió el tiempo y caminó en dirección a la limusina que lo esperaba afuera.

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja voló abiertamente por los cielos para despejar su mente de una mujer que había regresado a sus pensamientos después de fingir que nada había sucedido. A veces se preguntaba por qué había desaparecido sin decir nada, por qué lo había dejado por otro imbécil que ni siquiera valía la pena, por qué después de esa noche ella había cambiado demasiado.

Se detuvo en un pequeño parque a las afueras de la ciudad en el lado norte y se dejó caer sobre el verde pasto del lugar. No le importó ensuciar el traje de vestir de fino y costoso material. Admiró por unos segundos las estrellas resplandecientes que adornaban bellamente la noche y sonrió. Cerró los ojos recordando miles de escenas vividas junto a ella. Él y ella recostados sobre el techo del laboratorio del profesor Utonium admirando las estrellas, bañándose en la piscina, volando por el cielo sin problemas, viajando a otros lugares del mundo, escapando de las horas de clases para ir al parque de atracciones, las noches que él dormía con ella sin que sus padres se enteraran. Lo besos que tanto gozaban y los gemidos que protagonizaban. Todo había sido una ilusión. Todo había sido una mentira. Ella solamente lo había engañado y usado. Una semana antes de que desapareciera, ella lo evitaba y prefería irse junto a Randy Finkleman. Eso le enojó pero decidió pensar en una buena explicación para todo lo sucedido, y el día que había elegido para hablar las cosas, ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Había huido de casa y su familia lo había tratado muy mal, incluso le dijeron que hubiera sido mejor si ella no lo hubiera conocido.

Nunca entendió el objetivo ni la razón de aquellas palabras, sin embargo, no le afectó. Se había acostumbrado a los malos tratos.

La llegada de una pequeña pelota de basketball junto a su hombro derecho le hizo regresar a la realidad. Se recostó sobre ambos codos y miró extrañado el objeto redondo. Que él supiera, no habían canchas de basketball en el parque. Unas risas traviesas llamaron su atención y elevó la mirada. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos gemelos correr en dirección a él. La sorpresa fue principalmente porque eran de cabellera extrañamente naranjas y ojos rojos, podría asegurar que hasta eran sus hijos o posibles hermanitos por la edad. Parecían tener casi cuatro años y sus piernas corrían todo lo que aguantaban.

Uno al parecer era más rápido que otro, así que solamente uno llegó primero a su lado y tomó la pelota, pero inmediatamente la soltó para luego romper en carcajadas al ver a su hermano caer boca abajo contra el pasto. Brick no supo cómo reaccionar ante las nuevas presencias, ambos niños se parecían a él...

\- Eres un tonto Masato - dijo entre risas el niño a su lado.

Tanta fue su risa que terminó por caerse con las manos en el estómago del dolor que le ocasionaba reír de su gemelo. Mientras que el otro niño, ahora reconocido como Masato, se levantó con los ojos llorosos y corrió en dirección al que reía y lanzarse sobre este para comenzar una pelea de hermanos.

Se sintió incómodo de la rara situación. Se levantó del pasto y cargó a Masato entre sus brazos para que dejaran de pelear.

\- Suélteme - exigió el niño mientras se retorcía entre los brazos del hombre pelinaranja -. Suélteme ancianito.

Ese fue un punto bajo para su ego, nadie se había atrevido a llamarle "ancianito" porque claramente no lo era, tenía todos los atributos que cualquier hombre de cualquier edad, envidiaría en sus plenos veinte.

\- Hey - llamó el otro en el suelo.

\- Masaru - dijo el niño y eso le hizo abrir sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre -, ayúdame.

\- Ancianito, suelte a mi hermano en este mismo momento - ordenó el pequeño.

Ese nombre se le hacía familiar de alguna parte, estaba casi seguro que fue el mismo nombre que él dijo cuando...

\- Masaru, Masato, ¿dónde están? - dijo una tercera voz atrás de él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Giró sobre su cuerpo para saber quien llamaba a los gemelos y se sorprendió de verla ahí, parada frente a él con un semblante preocupado. La reconoció perfectamente pero al parecer ella a él no. Tal vez por la poca luminosidad del lugar.

\- Mamá - gritaron ambos niños.

Esa palabra lo heló completamente, dejó de ejercer fuerza en sus brazos inconscientemente.

Masato se soltó de los brazos del chico y cayó al suelo adolorido, pero se sobó suavemente la parte afectada y corrió a los brazos abiertos de la mujer junto a su gemelo. La chica los recibió con un fuerte abrazo y su rostro, antes preocupado, ahora era de alivio.

\- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no salgan a jugar en la noche? - regañó sin apartarlos de su cuerpo -. Es peligroso, tienen que avisarle a la niñera o a mí si van a ir a un lugar a jugar.

\- Lo sentimos mamá - dijeron a coro los infantes.

Brick no podía dar crédito a lo que veía ni oía. Acaso ella...

* * *

Butch se palmeó el abdomen satisfecho. Había comido gratis en el restaurante que había inaugurado en su nombre por ser el más "comelón" de los tres superhéroes más poderosos de Tokio. Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y aún se sentía con ánimos de hacer algo más pero aún no decidía qué.

Pasó frente a una joyería y se detuvo frente a la vitrina del lugar. Al parecer era muy lujoso y costoso. Se adentró al lugar sin saber por qué lo hacía y hojeó las miles de pidrecillas brillantes que posaban hermosamente para ser compradas. Una joya en especial llamó su total atención, era muy delgada y fina. De oro puro, con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro. Era un anillo de compromiso.

Miles de recuerdos se acumularon en su mente.

\- ¿Busca algo en especial? - preguntó un empleado del lugar -. ¿Algún anillo de compromiso? ¿Le gustó este, gusta que se lo muestre?

El pelinegro negó lentamente con la cabeza y elevó la mirada verdosa, intimidando al joven que lo atendió. Desvió el rostro y salió del lugar completamente furioso, odiaba que esos recuerdos regresaran por un simple anillo. Comenzó a trotar levemente sobre las calles, luego corrió y finalmente elevó el vuelo. Todo el buen humor se había ido al diablo por su maldita curiosidad.

Aterrizó frente a un cine local al sur de la ciudad, justo en las afueras. Iba a dirigirse a la entrada del lugar pero un niño pelinegro pasó corriendo a su lado como si la vida se le fuera en la acción, luego siguió una joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura siguiendo al niño de unos segundos antes, sin importarle el hecho que chocó fuertemente con su brazo, muy pocas personas soportaban un golpe contra él y eso le sorprendió.

\- Kojiro, regresa en este mismo instante - gritó la mujer.

Esa voz la escuchó tan familiar que le llamó la atención completamente. Caminó apresuradamente para poder alcanzarla y cuando lo logró, la tomó fuertemente del brazo izquierdo y la obligó a verlo. Era ella...

\- ¿Kaoru?

La chica lo miró sorprendida y al mismo tiempo confundida. Abrió la boca aturdida y no hizo nada por alejarse del hombre pelinegro.

\- Mamá - gritó una infantil voz.

La chica desvió la mirada en dirección al niño que momentos antes había seguido y eso le hizo analizar la situación.

\- Adelántate mi amor, en un momento llego - ordenó la chica.

El niño asintió sonriente y corrió a la entrada del cine. La chica no le regresó la mirada en ningún momento, solamente se dedicó a ver el lugar por donde el pequeño pelinegro se había ido corriendo.

\- ¿El niño es tu hijo? - se atrevió a preguntar.

La duda lo consumió. Bajó la mirada a la mano izquierda de la chica, donde un anillo gritaba fuertemente el compromiso de la mujer. La soltó bruscamente, confundido.

\- Tú...

\- Lo siento Butch, tengo que irme - interrumpió la mujer.

Iba a irse de tan incómoda situación pero de nuevo el chico la tomó bruscamente, esta vez de ambos hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? - exigió saber una respuesta a su partida - ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Kaoru lo observó ofendida y se soltó del agarre enojada.

\- Eres un maldito imbécil.

\- Ese niño es...

\- No... - soltó inexpresiva -, él no es nada tuyo.

\- Es imposible, tú...yo...le calculo unos cuatro años, casi el tiempo que desapareciste y el mismo tiempo que...

\- Te equivocas, no es nada tuyo, así que déjame en paz.

Giró sobre su propio cuerpo dispuesta a marcharse por segunda vez, pero de nuevo el chico se lo impidió. La enfrentó. Mirada de un verde oscuro versus mirada esmeralda. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, intentando leerse mutuamente pero ninguno cedió ante el otro.

\- Júrame, que no es mi hijo.

Kaoru sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

\- Es hijo de Danny Wilson.

Se soltó del pelinegro y se adentró al cine, dejando solo al chico, con una furia desbordante. Por eso, ella merecía la muerte.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro, incómodos por el desafortunado momento. Miyako acurrucó al infante entre sus delgados brazos y sonrió por el rostro dormido de Makoto. Boomer la observaba de reojo y miles de preguntas rondaron por su mente. Sin embargo, un anillo de bodas en su dedo anular izquierdo lo desoriento, acaso ella lo había...

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - rompió el silencio.

Miyako enfocó la mirada sobre su persona, con su característico semblante amable e inocente.

\- Muy bien - sonrió alegre -, ¿y tú Boomer?

\- Supongo que bastante bien - silenció por milésimas de segundos -, ¿por qué?

\- Porque es lo más común que se pregunta al encontrarte con un conocido...

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso - interrumpió el rubio -, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

Ella no respondió y se aferró disimuladamente al pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, si de algo estaba segura era que no le diría nada al joven frente a ella.

\- Nada en especial.

\- ¿Fue porque te casaste?

Esta vez la chica sonrió nostálgica y rozó levemente el anillo con la yema de los dedos.

\- ¿Es el padre del niño? - agregó inmediatamente.

\- Me casé y ahora somos una pequeña familia.

\- ¿Quién fue el elegido?

\- Takaaki.

Ese nombre fue un golpe a su ego. Entonces ella se había burlado de él, lo había engañado con ese chico. Realmente su vista no le falló, ella si se veía a escondidas con Takaaki. Apretó los puños enojado consigo mismo por ser un tonto e ingenuo, había creído todas las palabras de la chica. Todas esas veces que habían estado solos, ella se burlaba internamente por lo crédulo que había sido.

\- ¿Sigue vivo? Pensé que el tipo moriría tiempo atrás - soltó cruelmente.

Miyako lo miró atónita, realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Lo siento Boomer, ya es tarde y tengo que llegar a casa, cuídate...

La joven se levantó de su lugar elegantemente y le sonrió con dulzura. Sin embargo, Boomer se levantó junto con ella y la tomó fuertemente del mentón, y sin previo aviso la besó posesivamente en los labios, tal vez un beso cruel, o de despedida, o incluso de petición, ella realmente no supo como descifrar la caricia.

Cuando despejó su mente de esos pensamientos, lo empujó fuertemente para separarse del hombre o sino mandaría al diablo el pasado y le revelaría muchas cosas en ese mismo momento, pero recordó lo cruel que el chico había sido con ella y la forma que se había burlado de ella, jugando inhumanamente con sus sentimientos. Había desaparecido para olvidarlo y llevarse a su pequeño fuera del alcance de ese hombre, de ese mundo, del mundo de los superhéroes pero había regresado.

\- Aléjate Boomer - dijo con voz fría -, después de casi cinco años no puedes fingir que nada a sucedido.

Acomodó al niño entre sus brazos y tomó su bolso de mano para luego alejarse del lugar, rogando internamente no volver a encontrarse con Boomer. Es cierto que había huido como una cobarde pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida ni a su hijo y para ello tendría que volverse fuerte.

* * *

**violeta5006:** _Sería genial que en la vida real se vomite arcoiris de colores. Espero te haya gustado la actualización, aunque no fue mucho sinceramente. Disculpa la tardanza. Saludos, y cuídate._

**Emily Skywalker:** _Perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí pero supongo que a sido la introducción, me anima saber que te encantó, por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo. Saludos..._

**iriii:** _Si, Brick la quería. Respecto a tu duda, supongo que no aclaré mucho en este capítulo, sin embargo, se irá revelando el pasado con el paso del tiempo. Disculpa la tardanza en actualizar. Saludos..._

**The butter black:** _Si, quiero que la historia sea emocionante y al parecer lo he logrado contigo, como te habrás dado cuenta ya actualicé, pero pido disculpas por tardar mucho en actualizar. Saludos..._

**pato262: **_Si, ya lo continúe, no te preocupes. Perdón por tardar un mes pero he tenido ciertos contratiempos, de nuevo discúlpame, no esta en mis manos. Saber que te gustaría que siga escribiendo y no solo a tí, me es grato y reconfortante. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer todas mis historias y considerar que tengo talento, sin embargo, me hace falta mucho por aprender y es algo que me gusta hacer. No lo dejaré, en serio. Gracias por el ánimo y tus hermosas palabras, me alegraron el día. Ya actualicé, disculpa la demora. Claro, podemos ser amigas, me agradas mucho. Pareces ser una persona entusiasta. Saludos y cuídate mucho._

**Nos leemos luego...espero que esta vez si pueda actualizar pronto.**

**Neith15**


	3. Regreso

_**Regreso**_

Kaoru salió del cine con el pequeño, tomados de la mano como madre e hijo. Se sintió ligeramente señalada, aunque ya debía de haberse acostumbrado tras años de pasar por lo mismo. Era madre joven y a parte soltera, así que las malas lenguas no se hacían esperar a donde sea que fuera. Lo que más le preocupaba era su hijo, quien no merecía pasar por necesidades y menos por prejuicios.

\- Me gustó la película - comentó el infante -. Gracias por llevarme a cenar pizza.

\- En lo único que puedo hacer, hoy mi pequeño hombrecito cumple cuatro años.

Kojiro observó pasar a un papá con su hijo sobre los hombros y bajó la mirada, ante eso Kaoru se mordió el labio preocupada. Sabía de la falta que le hacía un padre en la vida de su hijo, desde su última relación no había tomado la decisión de rehacer su vida. Se la entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su hijo, pero no quería que creciera perdido ante la ausencia de un padre. Se agachó a la altura del pequeño y lo tomó de las mejillas para obligarlo a mirarla. Lo besó en la pequeña nariz y le sonrió confiada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué papá no está con nosotros? Ni siquiera me felicitó hoy, pensé que te llamaría para que pudiéramos hablar.

\- Kojiro, mi amor - sintió angustia, el nudo que se formó en su garganta hizo que la voz casi se le quebrara -. ¿Quieres a tú papá?

El niño la observó por varios segundos con la duda de responder erróneamente y lastimar a su mamá. Tragó saliva y sonrió mientras negaba.

\- Tú eres mi papá pero pensé que al menos dejaría el trabajo para venir a visitarme hoy, no importa, luego le reclamaré.

\- Sabes que él me envió dinero para que pudiera comprarte lo que me pidieras el día de hoy, así que no se olvidó de ti.

\- De acuerdo, entonces quiero un helado de limón.

\- Está bien - sonrió satisfecha del rápido cambio de humor de su hijo -. Luego iremos a un lugar, quiero que conozcas a un viejo amigo de mamá.

* * *

Miyako recostó a Makoto sobre su cama. Esa noche dormiría con él para olvidar el mal reencuentro con Boomer. Salió de la habitación para preparase una taza de café que tanta falta le hacía esos últimos días, se sentía estresada por su nuevo trabajo pero perduraría por ella y su hijo, habían cambiado de ciudad y todo era nuevo para ambos. Hacía mucho que no llevaba ese tipo de vida. Se cambió en su cuarto dejando el vestido elegante por un pijama azul pastel, sencillo y un poco aniñado para ella que ya era madre pero no le importó, se había acostumbrado a dormir con un short y una blusa de tirantes de algodón.

Escuchó la cafetera apagarse automáticamente y se sirvió en una taza. La tomó con ambas manos y caminó al sofá de la pequeña sala pero cuando ingresó a la habitación dejó caer la taza llena, que de inmediato se derramó sobre la alfombra. No pudo hacer más que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una exclamación. Frente a ella estaba Boomer, revisando su departamento como si fuera un invitado, descaradamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces acá? - susurró al mismo tiempo que abría la habitación del pequeño para asegurarse de que seguía dormido -. No eres bienvenido a mi casa, lárgate.

\- Cualquiera mataría porque estuviera en su casa - respondió coqueto y con doble sentido.

\- Lastima porque yo no soy ninguna cualquiera, estoy casada y este es mi hogar, tienes que respetarlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que si no estuvieras casada si matarías por tenerme aquí?

Se sonrojó. No había pensado sus palabras y ahora él las usaba en su contra.

\- No, conmigo no funciona tu juego de palabras.

\- ¿Cuál juego? - siguió juguetón.

Miyako enfureció hasta el punto de tener rojo todo el rostro. Tomó el brazo del chico, abrió la puerta y con toda la fuerza que pudo ejercer intentó sacarlo de su casa pero él era mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo, Boomer la jaló del brazo, cerró la puerta y la acorraló. Sentir su cuerpo chocar contra el suyo de nuevo, lo excitó como en el pasado. Pasó la nariz por la clavícula de la chica y siguió olfateándola hasta el cuello.

\- ¿Mami?

Makoto se había despertado cuando escuchó el sonido de la espalda de la mujer chocar contra la puerta. Se separó del varón instantáneamente y cargó a su hijo mientras se tallaba los ojos adormecido.

\- Vete - ordenó -. Makoto tiene sueño...

\- Eres Boomer Utonium, el famoso superhéroe - exclamó el niño sorprendido -. Te admiro mucho pero...¿cómo es que conoces a mamá?

Él sonrió atento a la respuesta de la rubia.

\- Si, Miyako - el sarcasmo del chico la irritó -. ¿Cómo me conoces?

\- Fue un viejo compañero de trabajo, de hecho, a él quería que vieras mañana.

\- ¿Por qué?

La sorpresa del superhéroe fue evidente en su rostro.

\- Porque él es tu tío - ambos chicos abrieron la boca, uno sorprendido y el otro confundido -, pero veo que mis planes no salieron como pensé.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir - interrumpió fingiendo bostezar -, tengo mucho sueño y hoy fue un día agotador.

Miyako sonrió satisfecha pero si él quería guerra, guerra tendría y se cobraría lo que había hecho.

\- No te preocupes, llegaré al laboratorio en una hora.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste, Boomer.

\- ¿Por qué irás al laboratorio? Ahí no tienes nada que hacer...

\- Te equivocas - soltó, con la voz más dura que jamás le había escuchado -. Ustedes son los únicos que no tienen nada que hacer en el laboratorio, y ahora te pido que te retires.

* * *

Despertó drásticamente del trance, admirando fríamente la escena frente a él. Se sintió ligeramente indignado por la indiferencia de la chica y molesto por el título de "mamá". Tosió fingidamente, llamando la atención de los tres pelinaranjas pero principalmente logró captar la completa atención de la joven quien al verlo ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Sonrió ante el gesto de la mujer, muchas veces había soñado con poder encontrársela y humillarla como ella lo había hecho con él. La odiaba hasta los huesos, merecía lo peor del mundo y supuso que a partir de ahora, podría cobrar todos los sueños pisoteados cruelmente por la indiferencia de la mujer.

\- Disculpe si mis hijos han ocasionado algún problema - pero parecía más la sorpresa de que lo había ignorado -. No volverá a suceder.

Se dio la media vuelta con los pequeños tomados de la mano a ambos lados y la observó alejarse lentamente del lugar, sonriendo alegremente a los gemelos. Se enojó ante el descaro de la chica pero descubriría dónde había estado los últimos años. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el pasto contemplando las bellas estrellas de la noche. Pensó en lo que acababa de suceder y no encontró una explicación lógica. De quién sería los hijos. Tal vez del imbécil de Randy, tan sólo pensar en él le hirvió la sangre.

\- Así que te quedaste aquí - escuchó su voz de nuevo, se incorporó confundido y abrió la boca ligeramente -. Te iba a buscar para hablar pero te he encontrado demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Se levantó enojado y la enfrentó, verla desde abajo lo hacía sentir inferior.

\- ¿Y para que querrías hablar?

Momoko sonrió soberbia, recordando cada momento a lado del hombre que tenía enfrente y eso fue suficiente para acrecentar su odio por él.

\- Si quieres saber, ve al laboratorio en una hora.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué planeas?

\- Nada, sólo vine a recuperar lo que un día fue mío.

Se dio la media vuelta y la perdió de vista, de nuevo. Apretó la mandíbula enojado, no tenía un buen presentimiento. La conocía lo bastante bien como para afirmar que planeaba algo y tendría grandes cambios en su vida debido a ella. Si Momoko regresaba al laboratorio, todo cambiaría de nuevo.

* * *

Los tres llegaron al laboratorio al mismo tiempo, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Brick rojo del rostro, Butch más serio de lo usual y Boomer con la mirada confundida. Entraron al edificio y fueron recibidos por su padre, quien les sonrió amablemente.

\- ¿Cómo les fue?

\- ¿Quién viene hoy? - preguntó el líder, furioso.

El hombre silenció de inmediato y desvió la mirada por cortos segundos. No pensó que reaccionarían tan mal ante la noticia.

\- Sienténse...

\- Al carajo con su "siéntense", ¿por qué Momoko me ha dicho que vendrá?

\- Porque a partir de hoy, la ciudad de Tokio tendrá de regreso a sus verdaderas heroínas - respondió una voz en la entrada del lugar, la nombrada -. Así que a partir de ahora, habrán cambios.

\- Buenas noches - habló otra voz en la entrada, Miyako -. Con permiso.

Boomer caminó directamente hacia ella con el puño preparado para comenzar cualquier batalla y justo cuando estaba por usarlo, Kaoru se interpuso entre él y la rubia. La chica sonrió burlona y ladeó la cabeza retando al chico a siquiera pensarlo, Boomer no tuvo más opción que retroceder intimidado.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? - gritó Brick encolerizado -. No son bienvenidas.

\- No, Brick - Momoko sonrió como un gato esperando por su presa -. Hoy somos invitadas especiales de tu padre.

\- ¿Eso es cierto, profesor? - Butch habló por primera vez -. ¿Podría explicarnos?

\- Les pedí que regresaran porque creo que ya es hora de...

\- Ya es hora de recuperar lo nuestro - interrumpió la pelinaranja, orgullosa, peligrosa -. Así que más vale que se preparen porque a partir de hoy...

\- Las PPGZ están de regreso.

\- Y más fuertes que nunca - terminó Kaoru -. No saben lo que les espera.

\- Tokio ya tiene verdaderos superhéroes que los protejan - contraatacó Boomer -, así que olvídense de su infantil plan.

\- Tokio las olvidó - secundó Butch, sereno -. Ya nadie sabe quienes son, son simples extrañas.

\- Eso lo veremos - Miyako caminó hacia el profesor y se sentó a su lado -, así como ustedes destruyeron nuestra reputación, nos encargaremos de hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

\- ¿Usted está de acuerdo con esto? - reclamó el líder -. Cuando el Alcalde se entere...

\- Ya lo está - interrumpió la rubia, arrogante -, ¿quién crees que nos contactó?

La estancia quedó en completo silencio y Boomer tuvo que fingir que no se había sorprendido. La chica había tenido un cambio drástico de personalidad, ya no era la misma chica inocente y pasiva de hace cinco años atrás, el cambio era notable a la lejanía.

\- ¿Qué planeas, Momoko?

La nombrada jugueteó con su cabello en un acto reflejo de coqueteo y volteó a ver a Kaoru, divertida. Entendió la orden y salió de la habitación, Butch dio un paso para salir corriendo tras ella pero...

\- No te atrevas - amenazó Miyako junto con una falsa sonrisa, burlona -, sé que te urge arrodillarte para pedirle perdón pero no tardará.

El chico se sonrojó ante el descaro de la mujer. Y tal como lo dijo, Kaoru entró acompañada de cuatro niños. Cada uno corrió con su respectiva madre y se escondieron, tímidos, detrás de ellas.

\- Makoto - le sonrió confiada -, él es como tu abuelo - con un gesto de cabeza señaló al hombre de bata y curioso se acercó -. Es tu abuelo, Utonium.

El científico tampoco sabía de la existencia de los niños así que fue una sorpresa total ser presentado como su abuelo, siempre había soñado con nietos y sus antiguas heroínas se lo ofrecían en gratitud a tantos años de trabajar juntos por el bien de la ciudad.

\- Kojiro, él es tu abuelo Utonium, ve a saludarlo.

El pálido niño lo observó desde lejos expectante, no conocía a más familia a parte de sus padres y ahora conocía a un abuelo, emocionado y un tanto nervioso corrió hacia el hombre. Y al igual que él, los gemelos le siguieron. El profesor se sintió agradecido por el maravilloso papel de abuelo, los abrazó y admiró, cada uno parecido a los Rowdys.

\- Descaradas - soltó Butch -. No entiendo, si yo no soy el padre, por qué se parece tanto a mí.

\- ¿No es obvio? - se burló la líder de las chicas -. Ya entiendo porque eres el rudo, tú cerebro ya no da para más.

\- ¿Recuerdan de quiénes nacieron ustedes? - secundó Miyako, sonriente -. De nosotras...

\- Lo más lógico es que ellos igual - Kaoru se acercó a la pelinaranja y se cruzó de brazos -. ¿Dónde está Ken? Necesito hablar con él.

\- Tuvo que viajar al extranjero, un viaje escolar - informó el mayor.

\- Masato, devuelve eso, es del abuelo - regañó Masaru, intentó quitarle el lapicero de las manos pero sólo logró caer de espaldas -. ¡Masato!

Kojito y Makoto, se limitaron a observar a los gemelos confundidos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? - preguntó el rubio ingenuamente.

\- Porque soy sorprendente - contestó Masaru burlón y orgulloso.

\- No le creas, son gemelos - explicó Kojiro.

\- Aguafiestas - se decepcionó el mayor de los gemelos -. Quería engañarlo...

\- ¿Qué son gemelos?

\- Son cuando... - Kojiro silenció confundido, abrió los ojos asustado y se desesperó por no lograr responder la cuestión de su nuevo amigo -, cuando...cuando dos niños son idénticos.

\- Ah - exclamó el rubio sorprendido de la sabiduría del niño de ojos verdes -. Entonces son dos pero se parecen, ¿su mami no los confunde?

Utonium sonrió enternecido de la escena, esos niños en definitiva serían mejores amigos igual que sus madres. Por otra parte, los chicos los observaron curiosos de ver miniaturas jugar en el laboratorio.

\- Esto no es guardería, ¿qué hacen aquí? - reclamó el pelinaranja molesto -. Ni siquiera ustedes deberían estar aquí.

\- Queríamos que el profesor los viera - Momoko vio su reloj de muñeca y bostezó cansada -. Me tengo que ir, Masaru, Masato, despídanse del abuelo y de sus primos, ya es hora de dormir.

\- ¿Primos? - repitieron a coro.

\- Si, primos - secundaron las otras dos.

Makoto corrió hacia Boomer y jaló de sus pantalones para llamar su atención. El rubio lo observó curioso.

\- ¿Me firmarías un póster tuyo?

El chico asintió lentamente. Ese niño bien podría ser su hijo.

\- Bueno, me retiro - anunció la rubia incómoda -. Makoto, tenemos que irnos.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron junto a sus hijos y sólo Kaoru se quedó con los brazos cruzados en un guerra de miradas contra Butch, quien nunca apartó los ojos de ella. Brick y Boomer se retiraron incómodos, quedando el profesor Utonium y Kojiro como mediadores de la situación.

\- Necesitamos hablar profesor - habló la chica sin apartar la mirada pero la suavizó de inmediato - pero primero necesito hablar contigo, Butch. A solas...

* * *

**ghostgirlfireligt1: **_Boomer malote, Miyako burlona. En definitiva he cambiado a los azules, espero te guste. Gracias por el consejo pero ya regresó la inspiración, espero poder sorprenderte. Gracias por leer, hasta luego._

**Lyra Takumi:** _Gracias por tu linda opinión, espero te guste la actualización aunque no describí muy bien expresiones y lugares, disculpa. Pronto se sabrá que sucedió. Nos leemos luego._

**Sweat Blueberry: **_¿Quieres cazarlos? Si entendí, claro. Saludos._

**pato262:** _Gracias por creer que tengo talento, sólo intento entretenerlos y dar una perspectiva diferente. ¿Te gustó el capítulo? ¿Hubo el drama que esperabas? Muchas cuestiones, espero responderlas con el paso de los capítulos. Danny Wilson saldrá más adelante, y te acercaste a la descripción. Nos leemos luego, mi querida pato. _

**locaxppgz:** _Ya tienes la continuación, saludos._

**Black-Wolf 0312:** _Gracias por comentar y escribirme que te gustó. Saludos._

**yoco chan:** _Claro que lo seguiré, estoy de regreso y más motivada. Nos leemos luego._

**DulceCandyCruzh3:** _Aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado la escena de los rojos. Hasta luego._

**jade: **_Aún no explico que sucedió pero pronto sabremos. Saludos._

**Primero, gracias por leer y seguir la historia. **

**Segundo, actualizaré pronto y espero no alargar la historia.**

**Tercero, disculpa por tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar, dejé abandonada la historia.**

**Se despide:**

_**Neith15**_


End file.
